El Verdadero Ranma Saotome
by Sailor Sun Forever
Summary: ¿creiste conocer a Ranma Saotome? veras que no sabes nada, nadie lo conoce, pero ahora el tomara el rumbo de su vida y buscara la felicidad, al lado de Akane.
1. Chapter 1

**EL VERDADERO RANMA SAOTOME**.

AUTORA: SAILOR SUN

**ORIGINAL.**

* * *

**P ****R ****O ****L ****O ****G O.**

* * *

HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA

BUENO YA SABEN, LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA LOCA HISTORIA.NO LO HAGO POR DINERO, SI NO POR AMOR A RANMA...DIGO...A EL ANIME...JEJE.

* * *

Nerima 

Ranma se encontraba mirando las estrellas en el techo del DoJo Tendó, hacia tiempo que no estaba así de calmado, para pensar en su futuro, tantas cosas le ocurrían cada día.

Las prometidas locas que lo perseguían, Akane y sus celos, sus padres presionándolos, el loco de Kuno, y hasta el odioso director.

Pero esta noche, tan limpia y calida, donde se podían ver las estrellas, invitaba a meditar.

-uff….-ranma suspiro al mirar la hermosa luna,

como le recordaba a su Akane…..si…su Akane, solo desde hace poco tiempo se consentía llamarla así en sus pensamientos.

Un hombre, no llora, un hombre no renuncia a un combate, un hombre……no se oculta de sus sentimientos. Casi todas esas lecciones se las hacia enseñado su padre, excepto la ultima, esa había sido la mas difícil de aprender, pero… desde que la conoció, al ver su hermoso rostro, su sonrisa encantadora, su corazón lo supo, ella seria para el. Sus sentimientos primeramente lo confundían, y eso lo tenia tenso, era un artista marcial, no debía estar confundido si no atento en todo momento.

Tal vez por eso, el consintió ir a la escuela con ella, para conocer mas de su mundo, sus amigos y su forma de vida. Ranma sonrió un poco, y vaya que lo había hecho, desde ese día se gano unos cuantos enemigos mas, pero… también se hizo indispensable en la vida de su prometida.

Si…su prometida, solo suya, por más que los chicos de Nerima quisieran estar con su Akane, eso jamás lo permitiría. Una bestia celosa surgió del interior de ranma. Celos. Si, Celos malditos, siempre surgían cuando imaginaba a su prometida sin el.

Pero eso terminaría pronto.

Tenia un plan, haría que Akane se enamorara perdidamente de el, no era entupido, sabia que ella sentía algo por el, si no; no lo soportaría a su lado.

Ella era increíblemente testaruda, algo que a el le encantaba, ella tenia espíritu de Samurai.

-jejeje-Ranma rió imaginando la cara de su prometida si algún día se atreviera a decirle eso en su cara.

Definitivamente se ganaría un boleto en Aerolíneas Akane tengo a Hokkaidó, pero se veía tan linda cuando se enojaba, tenia todo el encanto de un hermosa guerrera. Una compañera ideal para el Heredero del estilo Libre de Combate Saotome.

Además, ella era heredera de una escuela de combate como el, aunque su padre no lo consideraba así, ella era muy buena combatiendo, y el sentía con sus años de entrenamiento, que Akane no había sacado todo su potencial. Pero, el la ayudaría. Y así ella se sentiría segura de compartir el futuro con el.

Si, hace mucho que decidió que ella es la única que merecía estar a su lado, tal vez por que ella jamás abusaba de el cuando estaba realmente indefenso, no como esa Shampoo, que siempre se aprovechaba de su neko-Ken, o de la loca de Kodachi que siempre lo drogaba. Ellas abusaban del el cuando estaba indefenso. Por eso ellas jamás tendrían ninguna oportunidad en su corazón.

Quedaba otra prometida, y ella era motivo de gran preocupación para Ranma, su rostro se ensombreció al pensar en ella, su amiga, aunque por años pensó que era hombre, bueno, si fuese hombre seria mas fácil todo……

Ranma movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, la Reina del Okonomiyaki, Ukyo; si ella su amiga desde la infancia, Ranma no creía poder lidiar con la perdida de su amistad, no, ella era, junto a Ryoga sus únicos amigos verdaderos, y en realidad ellos harían una bonita pareja y se solucionarían dos cosas a la vez, por que ese Ryoga… estaba enamorado de su Akane.

Pero Akane no lo quiere, así que… tendré que dejar de preocuparme por cosas que no puedo solucionar ahora, pero si sigo esquivando nuestro compromiso akane se cansara pronto, además, después de Yusenkio, las cosas han cambiado, cada vez veo que Akane tolera menos los problemas que dan mis prometidas.

Ranma se estiro, bostezando, y se quedo viendo los tejados de Nerima.

Si, definitivamente, ya era hora de tomar la ofensiva en este compromiso, conquistaría a Akane Tendó, y haría comprender a esas chicas quien seria la futura señora de Saotome.

Ranma sonrió sonrojándose, si, esa noche seria muy especial, la noche en que la hiciera su esposa.

Pero antes, tendría que realizar su plan.

Ranma se paro del tejado…

-no hay mejor tiempo que el ahora-sonrió mientras tocaba algo en su bolsillo….

Ranma se ha decidido, cuidado Akane Tendó.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

NOTAS:

BUENO, NO SE CUANTOS CAPITULOS SERA, PERO ESO SI HABRA DE TODO, HASTA LEMON, MUCHO ROMANCE, Y MUCHOS PERSONAJES, TODOS CONOCIDOS.

¿ME DEJAS UN REVIEW PARA SABER SI TE HA GUSTADO?

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**EL VERDADERO RANMA SAOTOME**.

AUTORA: SAILOR SUN

**ORIGINAL.**

* * *

**C A P I T U L O 1**

* * *

HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA

BUENO YA SABEN, LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA LOCA HISTORIA.NO LO HAGO POR DINERO, SI NO POR CENARME A P-CHAN, JEJEJE,,...CERDITO PRECIOSO.

* * *

Nerima 

Rápidamente Ranma bajo del Tejado y se coló por la ventana de Akane, ella la había dejado abierta, como todas las noches de verano, hacia tanto calor que Akane dormía destapada con la cobija tirada y su pijama amarillo.

Ranma entro en el cuarto y se acerco a la cama de su prometida, la miro a su rostro y se sorprendió nuevamente de lo hermosa que era.

-Bellísima….-murmuro cuando la luz de luna ilumino su rostro dormido.

Ranma acerco su rostro al de ella e inhalo su aroma, cerezos, Akane siempre olía a cerezos, y es que era la flor que mas le gustaba.

-Ho…..ranma….-suspiro akane entre sueños y abrazo su almohada pegándola a su pecho y soltando un gemido apasionado.

Ranma rápidamente se sonrojo hasta las orejas y se alejo de la cama asustado.

-Akane, hentai-murmuro ranma, con una media sonrisa en sus labios. Y las mejillas ardiendo.

-y luego dice que el pervertido soy yo- dijo mirando como su chica apretaba el almohadón y volvía a gemir bajito.

Se acerco nuevamente y le puso una rama de cerezo en flor en su almohada, y una pequeña notita, mientras la miraba pensó prepárate Akane Tendo, por que creías conocer a Ranma Saotome, pero a partir de este momento, te demostrare lo equivocada que estas, y si así me amas aunque sea un poco, te demostrare que puedes amarme con locura y que te corresponderé con igual pasión

Ranma acaricio el rostro de su prometida con las puntas de sus dedos, te conquistare mi Akane, y no pensaras en nadie mas, serás feliz y yo lo seré junto a ti

por que si seguimos así, Akane, nadie hará nada por nuestra felicidad, así que lo haré por los dos

Ranma se enfilo hacia la ventana, pero algo le llamo la atención, en un canasto dormía p-chan, al cual no se había percatado de su presencia.

Ranma frunció el ceño, entupido Ryoga, así que aquí estabas, pero no por mucho tiempo

Ranma le dio un golpe rápido y certero al cerdito noqueándolo sin que hiciera ningún ruido y lo tomo con una mano.

ya veras, p-chan, no sabrás ni que te paso

Ranma salio por la ventana con p-chan, cruzo rápidamente los jardines y salto la barda.

Fue saltando tejado a tejado, buscando con la vista el restauran de Ukyo.

Después de un rato llego.

Todo estaba en calma, ya era muy avanzada la noche, Ukyo seguramente dormía, ella tenia un departamento arriba del restauran, donde podía vivir cómodamente.

Ranma sabia donde Ukio guardaba la llave, busco dentro de una tabla escondida junto a los botes de basura en el callejón al costado del restauran, rápidamente abrió la puerta y entro sin hacer ruido.

Se metió a la cocina y vio unas jaulas que había para los pollos, que a veces le regalaban a Ukyo, su Cliente de Hokkaidô, era un señor ya anciano que a veces no podía pagar con dinero los okonomiyakis y le dejaba pollos a cambio a Ukyo, cosa que a ella no le hacia mucha gracia pero, tampoco quería ofender al señor, era un buen cliente, cuado podía pagar claro esta.

Ranma se acerco a una de ellas y metió a p-chan, la cerro y se despidió de el.

-nos vemos Ryoga, cuida a Ukyo por mi.-Ranma sonrió y salio del restauran cerrando la puerta y dejando la llave donde la había encontrado.

Se dirigió al Dojo Tendó y se metió a su recamara, donde su padre, dormía convertido en panda; dando unos ronquidos tremendos.

Extendió su futón y se acomodo para dormir, mañana seria un gran día para la dinastía Saotome.

Mañana empezaba a cacería, y Akane seria su Presa.

Ranma durmió con una sonrisa en los labios al pensar, que buen botín obtendría, si resultaba victorioso.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

NOTAS:

BUENO, EL PRIMER CAPITULO.ESPERO LES GUSTE, SEGUIRE ACTUALIZANDO POCO A POCO. DEPENDIENDO LOS REVIEW. EMPIEZA LA HISTORIA.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE ME ENVIARON.

TRATARE DE MEJORAR MI ORTOGRAFIA nnUUuu

¿ME DEJAS UN REVIEW PARA SABER SI TE HA GUSTADO?

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER,

* * *


End file.
